Handicapped people that are limited to use solely their upper body parts are limited to vehicles having hand operated actuating systems. Car conversion systems in which the accelerator and the brake pedals are hand-operated are known in the art. Mostly, add-on systems are provided with operating lever or levers that is engaged with both accelerating pedal and the brake pedal of the car wherein push and pull operations are operated by the hands of the driver. The challenge in engineering and designing such systems lies in the limited space beneath the steering wheel.
WO2006108925 discloses a driving control device, wherein the lower ends of the operating bars of the driving control device may be attached to the pedals of the vehicle, and the upper ends thereof may be supported in the transverse direction with a mounting piece. The mounting piece comprises a pliable attachment strap that may be tightened around the steering column with a mechanical tightening mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,281 B1 discloses driving control device for a vehicle, the driving control device comprising: a brake bar having in a first end attaching means for attachment to a brake pedal of the vehicle, said brake bar having in a second end a joint to a handle bar; a handle bar for transversely supporting the brake bar at the joint of the brake bar, said handle bar provided with means for electronically regulating the speed of the vehicle, said handle bar provided with a handle in the first end, and attachment means in the second end of the handle bar; and where the attachment means includes a locking mechanism. Meanwhile, the locking mechanism requires that the device is fixedly attached somewhere in the vicinity of the steering column and is not easy to detach.
The devices described in the prior art suffer from several drawbacks. Especially, the prior art locking mechanisms for attachment of the brake bar to a brake pedal of the vehicle are complicated to install and difficult to use for the driver. Moreover, there is a need to improve the safety of the locking mechanisms in order to ensure that the interface between the brake bar and the brake pedal remains intact.